Mistake
by Marblez
Summary: Jonas doesn't leave the SGC like he does in the series, instead he is put onto SG-4...only to be captured by the Goa'uld...AU
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock to you but I own nothing. I didn't like the fact that Jonas left so in my story he didn't! So its an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! You have been warned...oh and there may be lotsa violence and possibly rape, I am warning you.

Mistake

He could barely breath around the gag, tied so tightly it had already drawn blood from the corners of his mouth. Tears of pain and ultimately fear were falling from his eyes. He was chained to the wall, his arms above his head at such a height that his toes barely touched the floor and his shoulders were almost to the point of dislocating.

"Are you willing to talk?" the deep voice of his Goa'uld tormentor asked him.

'Even if I was I have a gag in my mouth you idiot!' he thought angrilly as he glared at the Goa'uld, shaking his head.

"Pity, I had hoped not to have to do this. Oh well, more fun for me." He sighed into the gag and hung his head as Goa'uld left. This mission had been a bad one from the start, especially after Daniel Jackson came back, he should have just left but nooooo he liked this life too much. Why couldn't Jonas Quinn have just agreed to go home?

1 WEEK EARLIER

"It has taken me a long while to come to this decision, with the prospect of being seen as a saviour back home and all, but in the end I have decided to remain with the SGC. I know I can no longer be a member of SG-1, that place is rightfully Dr Jackson's, but I would like to remain here and help in any way I can," Jonas said to General Hammond and SG-1.

"I don't see a reason why there can't be five to a team," O'Neill said happily.

"I agree but it's not..." General Hammond began.

"Having two linguist's and archeologist's on a team is not necessary, I'll be happy to join one of the other teams that has lost a member recently," Jonas said, knowing that four people to a team was basically an un-said rule.

"Right, well SG-4 have lost a member recently, you can join them," General Hammond said gladly. Jonas nodded. Yes he was upset about not being on SG-1 anymore but SG-4 was better than going home to people who would either think him a traitor or a saviour. "Your things will be moved to a smaller office so that..."

"Dr Jackson can have his back. I've already packed up my stuff, I'll start moving it out when we finnish here," Jonas said with a forced smile.

"Well thats settled then, thank you Mr Quinn. Dissmissed," Hammond said happily.

"General a word?" O'Neill asked, no more demanded. Hammond nodded as Jonas left, not looking at the others and made his way to his old office, Daniels old office, Daniels new office. He sighed and picked up a box of his stuff. When he picked up the last box of his stuff he paused for a few moments, looking around 'his' office before going to his own new smaller office.

A/N There we go, more later if yah want but if yah really really REALLY don't want tell me and I will stop posting it.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock to you but I own nothing. I didn't like the fact that Jonas left so in my story he didn't! So its an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! You have been warned...oh and there may be lotsa violence and possibly rape, I am warning you.

A/N Lyris Malachi, thank you for your compliment about my grammar...that is the only one I have every received about it and may I just compliment you on how well you know the Stargate series but I'm going on the fact that there tend to be four to a team and it does sort of fit but thank you for pointing that out to me.

Mistake 

Jonas cried out into the gag as his wrists were realesed from the manacles and his body fell to the floor, landing in a heap. The guards grabbed before he could escape, but even if he had thought about it he wouldn't have been able to with the injuries he'd sustained. They pulled him to a low table and chained him to it, facing down.

"As you still refuse to talk," 'Hello, do you not see the gag?' "So now I shall punnish you until you scream for mercy." 'Again gag.' He frowned into the table as he felt someone start to cut away at his clothes with a knife...all of his clothes and soon he was naked on the table. A blush stained his cheeks. "Whip him."

Jonas just had time to realise what the Goa'uld had said before a whip was brought down across the back of thighs. He gasped through the gag as another lash fell on his bum. As the lash's rained down all across his body he tried to think of other things to keep himself from screaming into the gag...

4 DAYS EARLIER

It was a routine mission, to a planet already briefly visited by SG-1 where they now had to accompany the scientists who would be investigating the sight. Jonas pull on his hat, not looking up at the control room where Sam and O'Neill were talking to Hammond.

"Right lets go," the team leader of SG-4 said as the gate finished dialing. The group emerged on a planet full of lush green trees and a lake bigger than any other Jonas had seen in a long time. The scientist's set up and the SG team spread out to stand watch.

Nothing happened for about 5 hours, then when something did happen it happened in a large dose. Jonas had been taking a drink of water when the shooting had started from the trees behind the gate. Slowly during the firefight each person was hit, some leathaly, some were merely wounded. Jonas was caught in the shoulder, sending him a few feet backwards. AS he began to black out he saw Jaffa emerging from the trees.

"Wonderful," he groaned before his head lolled to the side and he passed into blissfull unconsciousness.

PRESENT TIME

And that had been hope he'd gotten in to this mess, a simple mission gone wrong. Now he was being whipped to within an inch of death by a being that believed himself to be a God. Finally it stopped and Jonas was proud that he had not screamed.

"You still refuse to scream. Fine. Be it on your own head. Take him."

'Take? Take as in...oh God!' Jonas thought panickly as someone spread his legs...

A/N There we go, not happy at all. Next chapter will be SG-1 trying to rescue him and no I'm not going into detail about the rape, that'd be too icky.


End file.
